


And there was you

by NSkellington



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Just let Adrian be happy for once!, Vampires, i'll try, my poor baby, or at least don't make him cry for a day!, post season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSkellington/pseuds/NSkellington
Summary: After the death of Dracula, Alucard needs to fix his own mess. That wouldn't be so hard if it wasn't for other vampires families demanding revenge for the deaths of their leaders and the sudden discovery of a sleeping guest.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me explain!  
> I have only watched the Netflix’ show (which I love very much), so if you are a diehard fan you’ll probably notice a lot of things wrong and/or not very accurate, but honestly? It’s a fanfic about vampires, I think it’s going to be okay. Let’s just have fun, okay?  
> And yes, I did watch season three and I loved it, but I don’t want to make Adrian cry when I can help it, so we will pretend season three didn’t happen. Okay? Okay.  
> Again, let’s just have fun and see where this takes us. What you guys think?

It wasn’t just quiet.

It was _silent._ It had a difference, because while things were quiet you still knew you were not completely alone. But in the silent, in the complete and absolute silent (where the sounds of your footsteps echoed through the halls and even your thoughts were too loud), you knew you were alone.

At least he chose his cage well, Alucard figured. That was once his home, where he was happy with his family. He had good memories of this castle. Memories of his mother, of his father (when he was happy), memories of his childhood… and although thinking of them hurt more and more every day, it was a pain he was not ready to let go.

Pain was better than loneliness and sadness, he decided.

So he would remember his family and his past life (when he was still Adrian Tepes) while he fixed the castle. At least that was the plan, but there was always something interrupting him.

Minor things, things there shouldn’t worry him. But still distracted him. One day he fixed the mirrors and got in contact with Sypha and Trevor, it was a pleasant conversation but fixing the mirrors opened the lines to the other great vampire families; and they wanted an explanation for the death of their leaders.

Which only meant more distractions for Alucard.

“We’ll not stand this insult!” Godbrand’s daughter, Astrid, yelled at his face. He could feel the anger pouring out of the cold glass.

“Forgive me, milady, but I was not responsible for your father disappearance,” Alucard replied. “I didn’t even know he was here.”

“You are a fucking liar, Alucard!” She punched the glass and he raised an eyebrow. “You better get ready blondie, because I’m coming for you! I’m coming with a whole horde of fucking vikings and we just can’t wait to shove an axe up your ass and burn you and your whole fucking castle to the ground! Then you’ll get to be with your mommy and daddy again! You dirty little half breed bastard!”

And she was gone.

He didn’t react to any of her insults, but he did have to admit: Astrid Godbrand had a very colorful imagination for worlds.

The others weren’t so open with their threats, but it was there. The only ones who didn’t call him were the Indians, but he didn’t have time to wonder why. Because right now he needed to gather what was left of Dracula’s forces.

There is, if there was any left…

Alucard promised himself (and Trevor) that he would protect the Castle and the Belmont Hold, and he could not do that alone. Not when the major vampire families were coming for his head.

So he went to his father’s study and rang the _bell._

If any of his soldiers were still alive, they would hear the calling. And they would come, since they were bound to the Castle and its master. It didn’t matter if it was Dracula or not.

Alucard honestly didn’t know how long it passed, since he didn’t need sleep or to hide from the day light. The hours would fuse together in a giant mess, making him feel like a statue in a weird way.

A very busy statue.

But he didn’t mind it. Better to be busy with organizing a mountain of books than to be crying in a dark corner about things he could never change.

The night soldiers began to appear a few at a time, and they were _not_ happy to serve Alucard, but it didn’t really matter. Their souls were bound to the very stone of the castle walls, so there was nothing they could do but to obey. And Alucard’s orders were simple: defend and restore Dracula’s Castle.

And there was so much to do in so little time… They were more than pleased to ignore each other.

Maybe the soldiers and Alucard did their job so well in avoiding each other that it was the reason that the intruder got to hide in the Castle as long as he did. But even so everyone became suspicious of an unusual presence, the smell of fresh livestock would fill the air and Alucard would sometimes touch warm patches of the walls, like someone with warm blood was just there.

It made the soldiers restless and hungry. And _very_ unfocused.

In the end it was Alucard himself who found the intruder. It was a skinny and underwhelming man, with peasant clothes and brown skin. But unlike most humans, he wasn’t scared of Alucard or any of the soldiers. Surprising enough, that man (that intruder) seemed frustrated.

“Who are you?” Alucard asked raising his hand to stop some of the soldiers from jumping the man. “What are you doing here?”

“My name is Milan… my lord,” the man replied with shaking hands, his eyes were glued on the ground like he was trying to burn a hole on it.

“What are you doing here?”

When it got clear that Milan was not going to answer, Alucard put the sword on his throat. Now _that_ made the human peasant look up.

“I won’t ask again.”

“…I’m here in the name of Lady Raman.”

That was a name he wasn’t expecting to hear, since he killed Lady Raman the same night he killed his father.

“Raman is dead,” Alucard said pressing the steel deeper into Milan’s flesh.

“I know!” the human did not back down. “But I made her a promise…”

“What promise?” Milan avoided his eyes again, only making Alucard more impatient. “ _What promise_?”

“…that I would take the new jewel to her home.”

“And why haven’t you done that yet?”

For some reason that made the human blush with shame before he yelled:

“Because I can’t carry her by myself!”

Now that was an interesting reply. “Her?”

He really needed to fix the lock on the door; there were more intruders than he though!

Alucard put the sword away and pushed Milan forward, he was done talking to that stubborn human anyway.

“Take me to her,” he commanded. Milan hesitated for a second, but Alucard pushed him again, practically growling, leaving no room for discussion. “ _Now_.”

And they began walking deep into the halls.

With a movement of his hand Alucard ordered the vampire soldiers to go back to whatever they were doing, with the exception of a hand full of them. Not because he really needed their help (Alucard was more than capable to defend himself), but it was more threatening in the eyes of the human to be surrounded.

And Alucard did not like to hurt humans when he didn’t have to.

They walked to the west wing of the Castle, to the part the vampires didn’t have the chance to fix yet. It was where Dracula liked to keep his guests. It was dusty, abandoned and it really needed some heavy cleaning (since Dracula’s generals were basically spoiled slobs), but other than that, it was pretty much intact.

Alucard did not miss the way Milan walked through the place; there was confidence in those steps, and never once he seemed lost or confused. That was a stance of someone comfortable enough in their environment, of someone who was living there way more than a couple of days.

Milan stopped in front of a room and Alucard could smell that faint scent of Lady Raman and Lord Sharma (the Indians Generals), like they hadn’t entered that room in weeks, which Alucard knew it was true, since they were both dead. But what was curious was that there was a third scent inside. A stronger one, of someone who was definitely alive.

It was strong in a good and intriguing way… Alucard had always found extremely difficult to define someone’s scent in words, because it was more of a feeling than anything else. But if he had to describe that scent in particular, he would surprisingly use the words warm grass and sun… perhaps even warm earth? Very unusual for a vampire to have a scent of something they could never touch, but it happened sometimes. It was more a personality thing, if Alucard remembered it correctly. And yet that strong scent was sweet in its own way, and very alluring… maybe roses…? Yes. White roses… Very pleasant.

It was Milan intent to open the door, but Alucard pushed him out of the way and opened the door himself. There she was: a vampire with long curly brown hair and beautiful dark skin, she was dressed with pretty Indians colorful fabrics and in her head was a golden tiara, golden jewelry was also present in her ears, neck and arms. Her face had pretty and soft features, perfectly framed by the curls of her hair.

A true indian beauty indeed.

Alucard had only been in India once or twice, but he remembered the story of how it was divided in half between the two great families. And he could also see in that woman traces of both territories; she was a perfect blend of Lady Raman and Lord Sharma.

He was starting to understand.

“Who is she?” he asked turning to Milan.

The human did not look at him, and honestly? Alucard was tired. He exchanged a glance with two soldiers and they grabbed Milan from behind in a blink of an eye. The human did not say anything, but Alucard could hear his pulse rising. Milan was getting scared. Good.

“If I repeat myself one more time, they will start to break you limbs,” he warned. “So talk.”

Milan swallowed the lump in his throat and Alucard turned his back to him in order to stare at the sleeping woman. The coffin she was sleeping was made of heavy dark wood that was carved with fine details that showed elephants, waves, trees and even people. It seemed very comfortable.

“Her name is Charu Sharman, the Jewel of the Future,” Milan started. The defeat was clear in his voice, Alucard did not care. “She is the youngest daughter of Lady Raman and the only daughter of Lord Sharma. They had her in hopes of one day uniting both families and territories.”

“All of India under the control of one ruler with the blood of both families,” Alucard completed.

“That was the plan, yes.”

“But?”

“The other heirs, the rightful heirs, did not like the idea of letting this child ruling India in their place… They are trying to kill her ever since she was born, milord.” Honestly? Alucard couldn’t judge them when the matter was killing family members, so he stayed quiet. “So Lady Raman hid Charu here in Wallachia. She was planning on taking her to India when the war was over…”

“Lady Raman is dead,” the vampire said, finally looking back at Milan. “And it still doesn’t explain why she is in deep sleep and what you are still doing in this Castle.”

At that moment a soldier hissed at Milan, getting Alucard’s attention. He pulled an old leather pouch from Milan’s back and, for the first time since their meeting, Alucard could smell it: the human was nervous.

“What is this?” He asked when the soldier handed him the pouch. He could tell just by touching it that it was full of a cold liquid.

“Nothing, milord.”

There is was. It was a little jump in his heart beat, so tinny and fast that most inexperienced vampires wouldn’t even notice. But it was there.

Milan was _lying_.

Alucard looked right into that man’s eyes and did not see someone he could trust. So he opened the pouch and, when the smell came to him, he almost threw it to the other side of the room.

Because it was not just vile, and metallic and cold. It was dead. That in his hands was dead blood, and he had never feel more repulsed by anything in a very long time. He could see from the corner of his eye that the soldiers were having similar reactions and Milan, still being held in place, was looking down.

Alucard closed the pouch and threw it over the window. Without looking at Milan, he walked right next to the sleeping Charu and opened her mouth, he didn’t need to get too close to get the same smell.

Things were getting clearer now.

“You said you serve Lady Raman, correct?” Alucard asked closing Charu’s mouth, he may have stared at her longer than necessarily… 

“Yes, milord,” Milan wasn’t lying about that.

“Which Lady Raman?” When he turned he could see that the human was pale. “If I remember correctly there is three now. Which one do you serve?”

Milan did not answered. Alucard could understand from the paleness of the human skin and the cold sweat that started dripping from his forehead. But just because he could understand did not mean he was letting it go.

With a nod from Alucard the soldiers broke Milan’s left arm, his screams filled the empty halls and echoed through the walls.

“ _Which_ Lady Raman told you to feed this girl dead blood until she was completely helpless?” Alucard asked again.

“I-i-ishara Raman, milord,” Milan finally said it (Ishara was Lady Raman oldest daughter). “She ordered me to bring Charu to India alive, so she could kill her herself.”

“Do you also know why the indian heirs are silent about their rulers deaths?”

“For what I understand they were never forgiven for the birth of Charu, so theirs deaths were actually appreciated.”

“I see…”

Alucard gave one more look at Charu and Milan completed:

“The new Lady Raman and new Lord Sharma would be powerful allies in the times of need. All my lord has to do is deliver this pesky little bastard to them. Doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

Alucard was holding a lock of her hair and not looking at Milan at all, but he could smell that the human was starting to get confident.

“No, it doesn’t sound bad at all,” he replied.

He could practically hear the smile on Milan face, that is… until he snapped his fingers. And the soldiers broke the human’s other arm.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“I had enough of you and this conversation,” Alucard replied. “You dare to invade my home and force dead blood upon my guest, and what’s more: you treat me like a weak little noble that can be influenced by empty promises. No one will miss you, human.”

And with that the soldiers dragged Milan out of the room. His screams were soon forgotten by Alucard, who was still playing with a lock of Charu’s hair.

“I think we need to find you a new room…”


	2. Chapter 2

It was like walking through the fog: not being able to see the whole path ahead, only a step at a time. That’s what it felt like waking up.

Charu didn’t remember where she was, who she was with and even what she was doing there. All she knew was that she was waking up. Her eye lids were heavy, her mouth had a horrible taste and her head was spinning.

She knew it was night time (she could feel it in her bones), but it still felt too bright. Her eyes hurt and her head felt like it was going to explode. She covered her face with her own hands, the cold from her rings was more than welcomed, and she growled.

“How are you feeling?”

She uncovered her face when she heard that. Charu did not feel another presence in the room with her, and she didn’t see anyone. But that voice was strong, confident and yet so smooth, she was wake now. She was not imagining it!

“Who’s there?” She asked sitting up.

“How rude of me,” the blonde vampire said stepping out of the shadows. “My name is Alucard, you are in my castle.”

“I thought this was Dracula’s castle…”

“Dracula is dead.”

He watched her eyes widen, but didn’t say anything else. Charu had a lot of things to think about, but for now she took the opportunity to look at her new host. He was tall and very pale, with long blonde hair and golden eyes (she had never seen anyone with eyes that color before…). And even though they were beautiful, they were also so cold… so sad and alone…

“Alucard?” she said like she was tasting the sound of that in her mouth. It seemed she didn’t like it that much. “I remember now, you’re his son: Adrian Tepes. My tutor told me about you and your mother.”

He arched an eyebrow before saying:

“No one has calls me that anymore, milady. Now there’s only Dracula.”

“I can only imagine, it is a very big shadow to step out off,” she looked at her own hands before completing: “I know a thing or two about that…”

“I’ve been told.” Charu looked at him with an arched eyebrow and he simply smiled at her before offering her a hand. “Care to accompany me, lady Charu?”

She accepted his hand and they started walking through the corridors when she said:

“So you know who I am.” I wasn’t a question. “Are you going to deliver me to my siblings?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but no,” he could feel her eyes on him, but he kept moving forward. “I simply want to reunite you to an acquaintance of yours.”

“Oh my, this should be interesting.”

For some reason that made him laugh.

They walked in silence, but she could notice the calm way he walked (for some reason that made her feel calm as well). His scent was alluring in the most peculiar way, she thought, it made her think of freshly cut wood and rain, a little bit of fresh grass perhaps…? And there was a hint of vanilla in there somewhere that was just downright comforting.

She didn’t even notice when they stopped walking. But she did recognize the face of the man that was tied up in front of her.

“ _You_!” She said in a low growl, looking Milan right in the eyes.

“You know him, I presume,” Alucard said in his calm tone.

“I don’t know his name,” Charu replied crossing her arms. “But he is the responsible for the terrible taste in my mouth.”

“I almost forgot about that…”

With a snap of his fingers there was a soldier forcing Milan to bend down, exposing his neck.

“You can choose what is done to him, milady,” he continued. “Whatever you decide will be done.”

“Whatever I decide?”

He nodded and she looked at Milan again, she could see the fear in that man’s eyes, but there was also a defiance and frustration that infuriated her.

“I could drink from you,” she said getting very close to him. “But I doubt you would take the horrible taste away...”

He tried to spit on her, but she blocked it with her hand and (with that same hand) slapped his face. He fell on the ground, a few drops of blood fell from his lip and the soldier hissed at him.

“Your men can have him,” she said, turning her back at Milan. “It doesn’t really matter to me.”

Alucard snapped his fingers once more and Milan was pulled into the shadows, neither Alucard nor Charu gave his screams another though.

“Now I must leave you, milady” Alucard said when they entered another corridor. “You are not the only heir I need to please.”

“But I’ll see you soon, right?” she asked sounding hopeful than she would have liked.

Never the less, he smiled.

“Of course.” He snapped his fingers again and a soldier with red hair appeared. “This is Garret, he’s at your service.”

Garret bowed in front of her and, before she could say anything, Alucard was gone.

***

Charu honestly couldn’t really explain the situation she was in. Why, you ask? It was simply because she herself had no idea what was going on.

Alucard had told her that Garret was at her service, but the way the soldier followed her around made her feel like she was being watched. And every time she even though about putting a foot outside the castle she was instantly surrounded by not just Garret, but at least a handful of soldiers.

No one told her she couldn’t leave and no one treated her like a prisoner, but sometimes, Charu sure did feel like one. And the fact that she hadn’t seen Alucard all week was not making things better.

The truth was: Charu was getting nervous.

“Is there something wrong, milady?” Garret asked right behind her.

He was _always_ behind her.

Charu turned around to look at him: he wasn’t unpleasant to look at, with short red hair and brown eyes. He had the same expression all soldiers had, pure seriousness and grumpiness. Charu didn’t even bother to start a conversation on their first day together.

“Everything is fine,” she replied walking forward.

They walked for a couple more minutes until they reached the library, there were a few still messy sections which Charu was helping organize (since she had nothing else to do) so they spend a few hours working in there. Charu was so focused on a particular book that she almost dropped it when Alucard spoke:

“Found something interesting?”

*Fun Fact: Charu was not an only child, but she was raised as one, so she was NOT used on being ignored for long periods of time. In fact, growing up, Charu had become a polite and educated young lady, yet demanding and spoiled, who was used in getting things fast and never receiving a no for an answer. So it was safe to say, that when she saw Alucard after waiting for him for a week, she was a little more than frustrated.

“I’m so lucky,” her tone was almost acid with the sarcasm. “The lord of the castle has finally blessed me with his presence.”

He knew she was angry, but still, her anger was so endearing that it made him smile.

“Forgive me, milady,” he asked. “Politics are more complicated than I thought.”

“I can only imagine,” she was still angry. “All I got to do all this time was stacking books.”

“A better job than to try to make peace with Astrid Godbrand, I assure you.”

“Astrid is a sweetheart,” she said with a genuine smile. “It is Moya Kai you need to worry about.”

 _That_ got his attention.

“Chö’ son?”

“That’s the one.”

Alucard took a step closer to her and asked:

“Why do you say that?”

“You mustn’t worry with the loud threats, they are the ones you can manage. The silence ones are the truly dangerous. Your father taught me that.”

With an arched eyebrow, he took another step closer.

“And what else my father taught you?”

“Not much,” she looked away. “He never paid much attention to me.”

“Another mistake in his final days, I’m sure.”

They stood in silence for a few seconds and if they looked to the left, they would have seen Garret with his arms crossed (he was so over that little scene that was happening in front of him!). But they kept looking at each other until Charu broke the spell looking at the ground.

“May I ask you something, my lord?”

“You may.”

“What’s your intention on keeping me here?”

With that Alucard was not able to hide the shock and Charu had to explain exactly what she was feeling. All her fears, and insecurities were put in the open and Alucard was force to take a couple of steps back to give her some space.

“I’m own you an apology, milady,” he started. “It was never my intention to make you feel like a prisoner here. You were, and still are, a guest in this castle.” He took her hand, making her look into his eyes, and continued: “You can stay as long as you like. No one will harm you as long as you stay here, I promise you that.”

“That’s very kind,” she replied with a soft smile. “But what about my future? Where should I go?”

“Well… where do you want to go?”

She stared at him for a moment and smiled. But this smile was not a normal polite smile, oh no. It was bigger and brighter. It was beautiful.

“No one has ever asked me what I want for my future, Adrian.”

It was his turn to stare at her and say:

“And no one has called me Adrian in a very long time.”

She gave him a shy laugh before saying:

“I hope you don’t mind…? I like it way better than Alucard.”

His only reply was:

“I don’t mind that at all.”

In the left wall, still with his arms crossed, Garret was rolling his eyes so hard it had a very dangerous possibility that they were never going to be same again. Not that either Alucard or Charu gave him any attention, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Garret on a daily basis, so it is very hard for me to write the romantic stuff. Still... I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard rarely dreamed, and when he did he almost never remembered what the dream was about. That changed in those two months living with Charu.

He would dream about her and her parted lips, about her hair spread out on the pillow and her eyes (those gorgeous eyes) looking up at him. He would dream about her voice, about the sounds she would make and the way she said his name: never Alucard, always Adrian.

He would wake up feeling hot and bothered, like his skin was just too tight, feeling like a child again, with no control of his feelings and desires. Honestly? It was embarrassing. 

At first he blamed the loneliness. After all he was alone for too long and she was a beautiful woman who was kind to him, what was he supposed to feel if not attracted to her? But Alucard noticed with horror that it was more than that the night Charu appeared with something in her arms. 

It was a wolf pup; so young he didn’t even have his eyes opened yet. It had light gray fur and was cuddled against her chest like his place was always meant to be there. 

“Humans killed his pack,” she said looking at the pup in her arms. “I heard their plans of selling their furrs in the market while they were killing the pups one by one as it was a game… this is the only one left.”

“And the humans?” Alucard asked, stepping closer. 

“They won’t be a problem anymore.” 

You didn’t have to be a genius to figure it out what she meant by that, but weeks later (when he finally found the bodies) Alucard had to admit: he was surprised. Charu had not only killed the hunters, but also ripped out their skin and had them impaled in the tree branches. 

For some reason Alucard knew that Charu would be a woman that his father would approve of. 

But for that moment he only touched the pup’s head lightly with his finger before asking:

“What are you going to call him?”

Instead of answering, she only looked up to him. He could tell she was genuinely surprised and cautiously happy, the way her eyes were glowing made his heart skip a beat. 

“I can keep him?” She practically whispered. 

“Of course,” he replied, not understanding her shock. “Who am I to deny such a thing?” 

Finally she smiled and it was so pure and genuine that she never looked more beautiful. 

“I was never allowed to have a companion,” she explained, still smiling. “Thank you.” 

Alucard was not ready for any of that, and for the first time in ages he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, so he didn’t say anything. He just nodded and walked away with his face weirdly warm. 

As for Charu, that day with the pup changed not only her life but the way she looked at her host. For the first time in her life she felt truly happy and Adrian was the responsible for it; she would be forever grateful. 

She named the wolf pup Pratham, which meant “First”, as he was her first true friend. She spent months attending to him, making sure that he was safe and growing. Adrian would spend time with them and the two vampires bonded over that new life. 

Charu didn’t know all Adrian’s powers, so when he turned into the giant white wolf to play with Pratham it was a genuine shock followed with laughter. The thought of the prince of the vampires indulging in such a silly thing as to play with a puppy as a wolf himself was too endearing.

That was the first time Adrian made Charu laugh, and from that moment on he would spend more time try to repeat that accomplishment. 

Alucard’s dreams about his guest didn’t stop, but he decided that having her as a friend was enough. Only the guards noticed how close the pair was getting and there was now a bet in the castle on when they would finally be mates. 

Garret’ bet was next month.


	4. Chapter 4

Time for vampires passed differently, what was a long time for mortals was just a second for them. So, in their eyes, Pratham turned into a full grown wolf in a matter of days. 

It was a beautiful animal, with shiny gray fur and long fangs. At night he would cuddle against Charu like a puppy and at the day he would walk with Alucard, his only companion in the light. 

It was in one of those walks that Pratham did something new, something he had never done it before: he ran away. 

Alucard was about to call out to him, but his senses made him turn just when an arrow was about to hit him. 

That time with Charu and Pratham made him careless, Alucard decided as soon as he saw the human who shot him. 

It was a asian man with long curly hair and freckles scattered on his face. Alucard held the stranger by the neck, but before he could do anything he heard Pratham howl. 

Still holding the man by the neck he walked to the wolf and found him on top of another asian human, but this one was a woman. She looked like the one he was holding and just like the stranger in his hand, she was armed. 

“Trying to hunt me?” He asked without real interests. “How foolish.” 

“Please, we were not trying to hurt you,” the woman said, doing her best not to look at the growling beast on top of her. “We just want to talk to you, he only shot because of the wolf. It scared us.” 

“Why would I talk to you?” Alucard asked, throwing the man at the woman’s direction.

Now Pratham was growling at the two humans while Alucard looked at them with his arms crossed. 

“Please,” the woman spoke again. “We need your help to free our people, just like you freed this country.” 

He was starting to get intrigued. “Go on…”

They introduced themselves, the woman’s name was Sumi and the man’s was Taka, they were Cho’s former slaves who broke free and wanted to learn how to kill vampires, so they could go back and free the entire Japanese territory. 

Alucard saw it as noble and as something Trevor and his family would approve of, after all Alucard had all that knowledge and they were willing to learn it… so why not? 

He then snapped his fingers, making Pratham step back, and told them:

“Come with me.” 

When Charu woke up she knew something was changed. She could smell in the air, it was warm, sweet and alive. She could smell humans. 

And as if the smell wasn’t enough, she also noticed that the grumpiness of the guards was greater than usual. 

“What is it?” She asked Garret. 

“You’ll see.” 

Charu ignored Garret impertinence and proceeded to walk into the library. The doors were barely opened and she was hit by two things: first was Pratham’s paws, demanding attention, and the second was the smell, nauseatingly sweet. 

“Charu,” Adrian said with a smile. “Let me introduce you to our new guests…” 

She stopped listening after that, focusing only on the pair of humans sitting in front of her. They were young, strong, pretty and had this spark in their eyes that was just annoying. 

She couldn’t explain why but she already knew: she hated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad, but after a lot of thought I find out that it was impossible to leave Sumi and Taka out of this story. But don't worry, everything is going to be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Charu watched from a balcony as Adrian trained with his new pets. In the beginning they would be serious and focused, now it was the same as watching children play. She hated to admit: but those two knew how to make Adrian laugh and every time he did it was like a knife in her heart. 

She liked the thought of being the only one capable of making him laugh or even smile, but it wasn’t true. Not anymore at least. 

Those humans… they were better company than her. They could accompany Adrian in the sunlight, they could join him at meals and they were warm; not just their blood, but their personalities. Everything about them was warm and inviting and she couldn’t find within her the strength to resent them for it. 

It wasn’t like Adrian was ignoring her (on the contrary) he constantly tried to put her and those humans together, to interact. But being what he was Adrian would never understand that Charu couldn’t bond with life stock. The line that divided them was too deep, too defined by the notion of predator and prey. After all, a tiger would never befriend a deer. 

Besides, it wasn’t just Charu who wasn’t interested in interacting. She could see in those humans eyes all the anger and hurt directly aimed at her. She was a vampire, a pure and genuine vampire, and was even friends with Cho’ son, their former master. 

There was no reason for them to bond, nevertheless be friends. 

When they finished training, she walked away from the balcony with Pratham at her side and the both of them walked to Adrian’ study where the communication mirrors were located. 

“You look sad,” Astrid said from her side. 

“Do I?” Charu was more interested in patting Pratham’s back than talking. 

“Did Blondie do something?” Charu chose to ignore the fact that Astrid was also blonde by continuing patting Pratham. “Come on, it’ll be the perfect excuse to go over there and whipe the floor with his face!” 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but he has been the perfect host. As always.” 

“Uhum…” Charu finally looked up and saw that Astrid hadn’t believed a word she said. “Please, my friend, what is going on?” 

“I don’t know,” she answered with a weak smile. “I had this feeling that this place could be my home, that I could be happy here… but now…” 

“Charu,” Astrid called, trying not to laugh. “Are you jealous of life stock?!” 

“Of course not!” if she could blush, she would be cherry red by now. “There is something wrong with them, I can feel it. And besides, they are distracting Adrian from his duties, from repairing the castle, from-“

“That’s the effect life stock has over men like him, I wouldn’t worry.” Astrid was braiding part of her hair and said with a distracted tone: “if his neglect of duties bothers you so much, why don’t you do it? I can’t be that hard since he’s the one doing it.” 

Charu was about to refuse, but couldn’t find any reason to. If Adrian was going to waste his time playing with humans, she could help in the politics thing. 

“I think I’ll do that…” 

“That’s my girl!” 

Alucard only noticed what Charu was doing a few weeks later, when he caught her ordering all the guards with multiple tasks so the castle restaurations could finally be completed. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said looking at her. 

“I just thought I was a way to pay for my stay here.” 

“Pay?” 

“I still haven’t found a place to go, so-“

“Charu…” he said, taking her hand. 

But whatever he was about to say was interrupted by, louder than usual, humans arrival. 

“We will talk later,” he promised. 

“Will we?” She asked, but they were already gone. 

——-

That night Charu avoided Adrian and his humans, which wasn’t that hard since they were all asleep by now. She tried not to think about Adrian sleeping at night when he knew that was the time she was awake. She did not own his desires and didn’t have the right to tell him what to do, so why bother with it? 

Everything was in order when she left for her walk into the woods, the guards were in their posts, the castle was repaired and everything was exactly where it should be. Only when she was far away a feeling of dread invaded her heart and her head began to spin. 

Her legs got really wobbly and in a blink of an eye she was on the floor. Everything was out of focus and she didn’t not notice the pair of legs that approached her. 

“We have plans for you,” the female human said. 

“Big plans,” the male completed. 

“But not now.” 

It took a few seconds, but Charu managed to look at those humans and when she recognized them she wasn’t that surprised, after all what was Adrian thinking when he took them in?! 

They shot her with another dart and it was getting more difficult to stay awake, the last thing Charu saw before passing out was Pratham jumping at the humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me explain!  
> I have only watched the Netflix’ show (which I love very much), so if you are a diehard fan you’ll probably notice a lot of things wrong and/or not very accurate, but honestly? It’s a fanfic about vampires, I think it’s going to be okay. Let’s just have fun, okay?  
> And yes, I did watch season three and I loved it, but I don’t want to make Adrian cry when I can help it, so we will pretend season three didn’t happen. Okay? Okay.  
> Again, let’s just have fun and see where this takes us. What you guys think?


End file.
